Memory
by TinyHearts
Summary: Just a little Albert Wesker drabble about the days from S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. WeskerxOC


I don't regret it, even now. He was my respectable, honorable captain; always calm and collected in any situation and the very epitome of suave. I even heard that he was a former army tech officer some time ago before joining S.T.A.R.S. Remarkable..

I never told him how I felt. I simply... couldn't. As stoic and unsociable as he seemed at times, he always managed to have a woman on his arm. A beautiful woman; usually ones with mile long legs, remarkably gorgeous features and silky hair. I remember how I felt when he introduced his current girlfriend at the time to the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team. She was a cheerleader for the Raccoon Sharks at the Warren Football Stadium. Needless to say, she was stunning, equipped with large breasts, strawberry blonde curls of hair and a peppy attitude. I had glanced up from my university studies briefly to observe the way she spoke to my captain, and he seemed disinterested in nearly every word that came from behind her shimmering glossed lips. I began to wonder if their relationship was purely physical? But, if that were true, why would Captain Wesker allow her to loiter around the S.T.A.R.S. office?

I was so dreadfully confused, and heartbroken.

I, Kathryn Malone, was Alpha team's temporary medic. I was currently still in university, but I had joined S.T.A.R.S. to gain some last minute work-field experience as a police officer before graduating. I wouldn't rather have had any other job in the world, although it was difficult at times, and felt that I could barely pull my own weight in areas other than medically, though I still don't regret filling in my application.

Even today I don't understand why Captain Wesker accepted my application. I knew what kind of officer I was before signing up, and I knew what kind I would be later on. I could shoot a gun, though not very well at all; my aim was acceptable, but my hands would shake insistently. My hand to hand was horrid, and in each training session I would get thrown across the gym like a rag doll. I was as demure as a mouse, and quite literally had no muscle or strength, really..

I was virtually useless, besides my capability to heal others while they did the things I could not do. How did Wesker think that I would be able to handle the severe criminals that only S.T.A.R.S. could take down?

I asked him that day, "..What made you accept my application, when I am so incapable?"

He took a moment or so to respond. Silently conjuring up his reply to be, "Incapable, you may be at certain things. However, it's your remarkable knowledge for first aid and medical science that caught my attention." A brief minute passed, he then said, "You have something within you that the others do not have."

After asking him what it was, he responded, "_Determination._ No matter how many times you may fail, fall or injure yourself, you never cease to stop trying." He said, "_That _is why I chose you."

**.**

A well-placed whack to the joints of my jaw was more than enough to send me to the floor, gasping for air. Lord, did that hurt.. After a minute or so to catch my breath and make sure my jaw wasn't fractured, I staggered as I attempted to pick myself up off the padded mat.

"Kathryn…" Chris began, guilt laced in his tone, "I really don't think you should go this far. You might seriously hurt yourself."

"Agreed," Barry could be heard from the other side of the gymnasium, focusing his hand to hand on a hanging boxing bag. For an older man, he had an impressive swing. I wished I could fight like him. Everything would be so much simpler then.. "It's not safe for you to be pushing yourself like this,"

Stumbling somewhat as I stood straight finally, I approached Chris again with my palms raised, my stance not nearly as impenetrable as it should've been, "I have to keep going if I want to get better," I breathed raggedly, "Please Chris, you promised to help me improve."

With a sigh, he raised his hands to return my feather-like blows to his frame. I had asked him not to go easy on me just because I was younger, shorter, and a _girl_. He even had difficulty sparing with Jill sometimes because of the fact that she was a woman.

I was so sick of being the terrified small girl of the team, afraid of everything and constantly hiding in the sidelines. I realized that as my job as the medic, I had to be in the sidelines most, if not all of the time, but I still wanted to contribute more and be the S.T.A.R.S. member I always wanted to be. Captain Wesker sensed my distress and told me that it was my duty as the team medic to remain unharmed in any circumstance, for without me, the team would loose its manpower due to injury or even death. He claimed that even though I worked the background, I was possibly the second most important member to keep alive. I remember he had said, "What good is a dead medic?"

I only assumed the most important member was the captain, to ensure that someone was there to give crucial orders and account for everyone's lives.

**.**

I still vividly remember the way I felt on the night he had been shot in the solar plexus. I can hardly recall if the team was standing nearby when it happened. The perpetrator had managed to steal back his handgun after it had been confiscated by Chris, and immediately after turning around, the man shot Albert in the chest.

I felt as though my world had come to an absolute halt in the flow of time, and I could see the bullet being shot from the barrel and drifting through the air like a movie going slide by slide before impacting gruesomely into Captain's torso. I remember my initial reaction after the ear-piercing gun blast and the sudden look of tortuous ache on Wesker's face as he clutched at his chest and collided with his back against the damp pavement. I had dropped the radio in my hand, and immediately came to his side where his body had skidded a fair distance away due to the pressure of the bullet.

I remember how I could clearly see his face now that those sunglasses he constantly wore were off, after they had been knocked off the bridge of his nose. Gently raising his head from the pavement, I rested his head against my thighs like a makeshift pillow. I remember the devastation ebbing into me, and the heat building around my cheeks as tears collected around the brim of my eyes. A droplet of my tears had fallen onto his cheek, and while still in the midst of his indescribable pain, his eyes cracked open and he looked at me from his resting position on my lap. Those ice blue eyes were incredible… It was such a shame that he felt the need to hide them behind tinted frames..

I cradled his head in my hands as softly as I possibly could, caressing the warm skin of his jaw with my thumbs as I ensured him that he would survive, and that he would live past this day. I can faintly recall Chris in the corner of my eye as he swiftly knocked the criminal unconscious with a right hook before cuffing him against the pavement. I could vaguely hear Jill as she called in the ambulance to treat Wesker's wound before saying that they would be here in a matter of minutes.

I cried freely now, though still managed to smile, "See captain..? Just a few minutes more and the ambulance will arrive.. You'll be fine.."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the large amount of blood pooling around his gunshot wound as he held his bloodied hand weakly against it. My hand rested on top of his in attempt to help suppress the excessive bleeding pouring from him, my palm getting coated in the crimson liquid in the process.

He barely made a sound as he lay there. He occasionally clenched his eyes shut from the immense pain or grasped onto my arm tightly as he grind his teeth together. After a time of keeping his eyes clamped shut, they would flash open for a minute or so and he would merely stare up at me, almost blankly while tears flowed from my eyes endlessly. His lips were growing somewhat pale and fairly chapped from the loss of blood and constant rough intakes of air.

I rose my head as I could faintly hear the siren of the ambulance growing closer in the distance. I glanced down at my captain in relief that the paramedics would soon be arriving, and I saw that he was staring directly at me, watching as the now tears of joy trickled down my face.

I remember whispering to him as the sirens of police cars arrived as well, spraying blue, white and red lights onto the walls of buildings in the dark night. I said, "Everything is going be alright, Albert.." I said, resting my forehead against his as I closed my eyes. It was the first time I had ever spoken his first name, after always addressing him as '_captain_', "I swear it to you.."

* * *

_You like? :) I might consider continuing with this, but we'll see. Review or PM if you enjoyed this little snippet so I'll know whether or not to go on._


End file.
